


Falling for your loving ex all over again...

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/hzjzxb/f4m_script_offer_falling_for_your_loving_ex_all/Have a great day <33
Kudos: 3





	Falling for your loving ex all over again...

**[F4M] [Script Offer] Falling for your loving ex all over again... [Wholesome] [Sweet] [Romance] [Fingering] [Wet Pussy] [Sloppy Blowjob] [Teasing] [Deepthroat] [Facefuck] [Rough sex] [Under the Stars] [Doggy style] [Pinning her against a wall] [Creampie]**

**Performer’s Summary** : _You’re attending your best friend’s birthday party. It should’ve been fun, but you realize that your ex would be attending the party as well. Your relationship ended rather ambiguously. You don’t hate each other, but you don't’ talk anymore either. After spending the night avoiding him, he eventually finds you on the balcony of the house party. You forget the reasons the two of you broke up in the first place, and passion ensues._

**Key:**   
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes and emotions**   
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

******* Note: Sfx are completely optional *******  
 **Sfx Used** : Cricket noises, unzipping clothes, clothes hitting the floor

**Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish!**

**Everyone in this script is 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE** :

[Sfx: You’re outdoors on a balcony. There’s a slight breeze and crickets in the background]

(You turn around and see him) Oh shit. How’d you find me?

Of course I’m not inside. I didn’t want to run into you.

Yeah, I knew you were here. I mean, Emily’s your friend too. She can’t just *not* invite you because of me.

And it’s not like I’m going to bail on my best friend’s birthday party just to avoid seeing some boy

Yes, you’re the boy. God, are you still that dense?

In any case, I figured that I could still have fun at this party if I just didn’t see you. Hence why I’m out here. The plan was to attend the important parts of the party: The first round of drinks, blowing out the candles, and presents. Then I’d relax up here in between. I wouldn’t have to see you, and as a bonus, I get to admire the stars.

I mean, why else would I be on the balcony? The whole party is downstairs. More importantly, *you* were downstairs. The balcony is my safe haven, er, it *was* my safe-haven.

Anyway, you still haven’t answered my question. How’d you find me up here?

Oh, well I guess I’d better learn how to be sneakier, then.

[Playful gasp] Oh my God, you did *not* just go there. Getting caught like that was totally your fault. You forgot to lock the door. You forgot to text your roommates. None of that had anything to do with how sneaky or not sneaky I am.

Thank you for conceding. [giggle]

(Reminiscing) Those were the good days, though, weren’t they? Back when things were simpler. Before any of this adult bullshit started to pile up.

I miss those times.

[A beat]

God, why did we break up, again? Every time I see you, I forget.

Wipe that stupid grin off your face. You’re not as charming as I made you think you are when we were together. [giggle]

No, but seriously. When I’m away from you, I hate you. But when you’re this close to me, I can only remember the good times. Is that crazy?

I wasn’t asking if *I’m* crazy, you dork. You know exactly what I meant.

Now, if I hooked up with you again, *that* would be crazy. Luckily, I’m completely sane.

[Scoff] Yes, I am! You have no right to talk. You’re not so stable yourself, you know. We both have issues. We just don’t judge each other for them.

I guess . . . I guess that’s why we worked so well, huh?

And it’s also why it didn’t work out, too.

I don’t know what I’m saying. I’m just rambling right now. All I know right now is that I like talking to you. That part didn’t change. Not even after our last fight.

I may not be in the same mental place I was in when we were dating, but I still think of you as someone I can confide in, you know? You get me. Or, at least, you’ve spent enough time with me to study me [giggle].

Okay, I didn’t mean to make it sound creepy. But you know what I mean.

. . . You always know what I mean.

[A brief, tense pause. You’re making prolonged eye-contact with him. Then, quickly, like ripping off a band-aid, you decide to break the tension by saying . . . ]

Fuck it, I just need to---[You kiss him]

\---do that. (To yourself) Wow, you taste even sweeter than I remember

[You continue kissing him for a bit]

(Pulling away, realizing) I guess one of my biggest issues is how much I need you.

(In between kisses) Mmmph. Put your hand up my dress.

Just do it. Feel how wet I am.

[He feels you, and you release a moan]

See? I’m just dripping.

(Still kissing him) If we’re supposed to be broken up, how is it that you turn me into a puddle every time we touch?

[You release a sudden moan]

I---oh fuck---I didn’t say you could put your fingers inside me like that

No, I don’t want you to stop. Keep going. And kiss me.

[Your moans don’t cease as you resume kissing]

Fuck, you always knew how to rub my clit just perfectly.

(Moaning) Do you feel me getting wetter? Do you see what you do to me?

God, I hate you and I love you all at once. Don’t stop.

[You continue kissing and moaning for a bit, until . . . ]

Take off your pants. I want to see your cock again. I miss him.

[Sfx: He takes off his pants and underwear.]

Do you still remember what I look like when I’m on my knees?

Here, let me give you a reminder. [giggle]

I’ve always loved the way you look into my eyes when I’m down here.

And your cock feels so nice and warm against my face. [You kiss his thighs]

(Slowly. Teasing him.) Though, I think it’d feel a lot nicer in my mouth. That is, if you don’t mind?

Hmm, how did I know you’d say that?

[You start sucking his cock. Slowly at first, saving the best parts for last.]

You’ve missed this, haven’t you? You’ve missed my mouth as much as my mouth has missed you. [Sucking noises]

Don’t worry, I don’t blame you. (With his cock in your mouth) Nobody could blow you as well as I could. I know exactly what you like, and how you like it.

[You start sucking his cock a bit faster now.]

We just understand each other so well. [Sucking noises] For example, when I use my tongue like this…

[You suck his cock and swirl your tongue all at once]

...your eyes just roll back in pleasure.

[You continue sucking, again faster]

See? I know exactly how to make you squirm. How to make you moan. How to make you twitch. [Sucking noises] I can play you like a piano. And you know you could do the same to me.

[You start deepthroating him]

And yes, you can still hold my head while I deepthroat you. I haven’t changed. I still like it when you take charge.

[You continue deepthroating him as he holds your head. You’re both enjoying every moment of this reunion.]

Your precum is just coating the back of my throat right now. [Sucking noises] I totally forgot how sweet you were.

[You continue blowing him using every technique you know. He’s touching the back of your throat. This continues until . . . ]

(Coming up for air) Fuck. Okay. My pussy is just dripping right now. I need you. Right here. Right now.

Take off my dress. Quick. The zipper’s in the back.

[Sfx: Your dress is unzipped. It hits the floor]

Okay, c’mon. I’m just aching for you. I’ve missed you so much.

(Horny, needy) I want you to bend me over the railing and fuck me as hard as you can underneath these stars.

Yeah, don’t worry, it’s sturdy. Just hurry up and---[You moan as he enters you]

Oh yeah, just like that. Fuck, it feels so good to have you back inside me.

[You start moaning as he starts going faster]

God, that view is so beautiful. And you feel so good.

[You continue moaning. Every moment is hotter than the last]

You’re thrusting harder than usual. Even harder than the first time we had sex. Fuck. You must have really missed doing this.

And I guess it’s obvious that my pussy missed you too. I’m just clenching onto you like crazy.

[You’re getting wetter and moaning louder with every thrust]

Fuck, it’s like my pussy doesn’t want to let you go.

[You are going as hard and as fast as you can. It’s rough and passionate]

Do you still like it when I push back against you? Just like this?

[A *loud* moan as he goes harder]

I’ll take that as a yes.

[You continue moaning and screaming as he continues to take you from behind. However, aftera few good moments of pleasure, you get an idea . . . ]

Wait, wait. Stop for a second. I want this to last longer. I want to see your face while we do this. And I want you to see my face. I want you to see how much I love doing this with you. How much I love what you do to me.

Let’s move there. Pin me against that wall, next to the window. We’ll be at an angle so nobody can see us. And that way, you can see all of me.

[You two move to the wall, and he pins you against it.]

[Giggle] Shit, the wall feels so cold against my back.

[You kiss him]

No, I don’t care. The only thing I care about is being able to feel it when you---[He enters you again]

\---when you do that. Oh my God.

[He starts slow, trying to find the rhythm]

Yes. Right there. Just like that.

[He finds the right rhythm. You respond as follows]

(Quickly) Yes! Yes! Yes! Don’t stop! Just like that! Fuck, you’re making me scream.

No, that’s a good thing. Screaming is good. This isn’t like before, we don’t have to be sneaky.

[He continues fucking you at this pace. You love every moment of it. We hear just how much you’re enjoying yourself.]

(You realize he’s doing something) Whoa, wait, what are you---[a playful, excited scream as he picks you up]

Oh my God. That’s new. Have you been working out since we broke up?

No, don’t put me down. I like being held by you. It’s hot.

Here, I’ll wrap my legs around you. Keep going.

[You moan as he thrusts into you while you’re in his arms]

Fuck, you really did get stronger. You’re so deep, I can practically feel you in my chest.

[You continue moaning as you say . . . ]

Harder! Harder! C’mon, you’ve got me in your arms. Use me. Go as hard as you fucking can.

You know I can take it. You can be rough. I want it rough. Make it hard for me to walk tomorrow.

[A *loud* moan as he does what he’s told]

Exactly like that. Fuck, this is just what I needed.

I’m so glad I ran into you tonight.

[Start building to a small orgasm]

Fuck, babe, I think I’m going to cum soon. Keep thrusting into me. As hard as you can.

[You start getting closer]

Yes, you can cum inside me. In fact, I want you to. Let’s do tonight what we never got to do while we were together.

[You’re even closer]

Fuck, babe. I’m so close. Are you close?

Cum with me.

[You’re as close as you’ve ever been]

I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!

[You orgasm. Moan whatever comes naturally. Be as authentic as possible]

(Catching your breath) Holy shit, we just came together perfectly. That actually just happened.

[You kiss him as you catch your breath]

That was so fucking perfect. You were so good.

God, nobody can fuck me as well as you. It’s a total shame we broke up.

I mean, we both just came at the same time just then. I feel like that’s a sign that we can do that to each other.

I mean I don’t know if I want to get back together. We should talk about it when we both no longer have the post-sex brain. [giggle]

But I do feel like something happened tonight between us. We found a new connection that we didn’t know about.

Then again, that could just be the crazy side of me talking.

Hmm, maybe we should go for another round, to see if the “cumming together” thing was a fluke. What do you say? Just a little test of compatibility.

[Giggle] Perfect. Let’s find a bedroom inside.


End file.
